


Nearly 200 Writing Prompts: Rick and Morty Edition

by white_crayon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings Will Change, Work In Progress, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_crayon/pseuds/white_crayon
Summary: This is a Rick and Morty Writing Extravaganza! I'm trying to improve my skills, and to do that I will be writing random oneshot fics from rfaimagining's tumblr post by the name of Nearly 200 Writing Prompts. Please see the first chapter for more information, and enjoy!





	Nearly 200 Writing Prompts: Rick and Morty Edition

Welcome to Nearly 200 Writing Prompts: Rick and Morty Edition! This is where I will be taking prompts from rfaimagining's post by the name of Nearly 200 Writing Prompts and writing oneshot fics around them. I will be getting requests from different sources, but my primary source will be right here on AO3! You can choose a random number between 1 and 195, or you can check out rfaimagining's post yourself and request a certain prompt. If you decide to request something, please comment on this chapter with your number. Thank you in advance!

EDIT: It's been two months and I've only just gotten around to doing this; I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for it! The first oneshot should be out early next week. Also, because I'm an idiot, here's the link to rfaimagining's post: <http://rfaimagining.tumblr.com/post/159085054669/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog>


End file.
